Dallas-Luke Friendship
The friendship between Mike Dallas and Luke Baker began before their first appearances in the twelfth season of Degrassi sometime over the course of winter break for the 2011-2012 school year when the Junior Hockey Team Toronto Ice Hounds was formed. Overview Since some members of the Toronto Ice Hounds are far away from home they treat each other like family and look out for each other. Dallas and Luke met when the Toronto Ice Hounds was formed. It can be assumed that their relationship came to an end following the revelation that Luke was one of two male students who sexually assaulted an intoxicated Zoë Rivas. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Dallas is seen giving Luke dap outside the school and later on they are shown at the assembly. In Come As You Are (2), Dallas and Luke and the rest of the Hockey Team are at the pep rally for the Toronto Ice Hounds and they are later shown complaining to Mr. Simpson about what Katie did with the video about Drew at his house party. In Gives You Hell (1), Dallas and Luke are with the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds at lunch they laugh when Campbell tells Tristan, "I think you have the wrong table." In Got Your Money (1), Dallas and Luke are seen in hallway by their lockers with the rest of the Hockey Team and Dallas tells Fiona to prove she is lesbian by kissing Imogen and Fiona replies back, saying, "How about you kiss him?" referring to Luke. In Got Your Money (2), Dallas and Luke were both at the dance, but Dallas was with Fiona for most of the school dance. In Say It Ain't So (1), Dallas and Luke are shown with the rest of the Hockey Team at lunch and Dallas and the rest of the Hockey Team laugh at Campbell when Campbell lies and says he has a girlfriend back home named Jamie, and Luke says as a joke, "Isn't Jamie a boy name?". In Say It Ain't So (2), Dallas and Luke and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds are seen celebrating their win after their big hockey game at Little Miss Steaks. In Rusty Cage (1), Dallas and Luke are at hockey practice getting on Cam about he could be doing a lot better than what he is doing now. Later they are shown talking to Campbell at his locker, and later they are in the locker room before hockey practice, making fun of Campbell and then telling him if he is sick go home. They then later catch Cam in a lie and force him to make up for the practice he missed. In Rusty Cage (2), Dallas stops Luke from playing around on the rail and they are later shown at their hockey game, and after that in the locker room. In Never Ever (2), Dallas and Luke are at their hockey game and later Dallas, Luke, and the rest of the Hockey Team trash Jake's garden and then they are shown getting on the bus leaving for their game. In Sabotage (1), Dallas and Luke and some other members of the Hockey Team are at school drinking beer and they mess around with Clare. In Sabotage (2), Dallas, Luke and some other members of the Ice Hounds crash Clare Birthday party and start a fight with Eli, Jake, and Katie then they are kicked out by Fiona In Scream (1), Dallas and Luke try to take down Eli's musical by getting Luke's father involved. In Scream (2), Dallas, Luke and Owen are talking in the hallway making fun of Tristan's ringtone, when Tori, Maya, and Zig approach them and tell Owen that Luke has Tristan's phone He slams Luke on the locker treating him to tell him where his brother is and Dallas stands there looking frightened. Season 13 In [[Barely Breathing|'Barely Breathing']], Luke tells Dallas's best friend Drew that he was cut from the Toronto Ice Hounds. Drew is left dumbfounded by this, but he agrees to say "hi" to Dallas for Luke and the rest of the team. In Unbelievable, Imogen and Dallas are walking in the hallway watching the video of Zoë being sexually assaulted. When Imogen asks about if anyone on the basketball team had anything to do with the video, he assures her that his teammates would never do something like that. During the Degrassi Sing Off, Dallas and Luke are seen helping Miles with his routine. In the hallway, before the game starts, Dallas is seen standing in the background shocked as Zoë confronts, and reveals, that Luke was one of the people in the video who sexually assaulted her while she was drunk. When Luke tries to go after Becky and Zoë, Dallas is seen helping to hold him down. Dallas and majority of the school watches as Luke enters the back of the police car and is clearly shown to be shocked that Luke was the one who sexual assaulted Zoë. Trivia *It is assumed they knew each other since winter break. *They are both great at hockey, being that they were both part of the Toronto Ice Hounds. *They both have conflicts with Clare Edwards, Eli Goldsworthy, Jake Martin, and Katie Matlin though Dallas ended his conflict with Eli and Clare. *They both picked on Campbell Saunders and were both strongly affected by his death. *They have both flirted with Katie Matlin. *Both have been punched in the nose by someone. Dallas was punched by Eli and Luke was punched by Connor. *They were both seen in the season 12 opening credits together. *Both have been Captain of the Ice Hounds. Gallery Dg121314-4.jpg|Dallas and Luke at Hockey practice. Ghey hockey.jpg|Dallas and Luke talking outside. Dallas-Luke1.jpg Dallas-Luke2.jpg Dallas-Luke3.jpg Dallas-Luke4.jpg Dallas-Luke5.jpg 002421.jpg 0273.jpg ThCAKIMA2P.jpg Unbelievable4.jpg 1522057_765968213413875_727232478_n.jpg 1798299_765969630080400_1720363030_n.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Conflicts